Christmas at Camp Half-blood
by 88wiseowls
Summary: A collection of one shots about Christmas at Camp Half-blood. Tratie, Percabeth, Liper, Thaluke, Solangelo and many more! (Rating may change)
1. Snowballs

**AN:For Christmas I have decided to do a group of Christmas one shots. I will try and update every day that I can bbut it won't be everyday.**

 **Disclaimer: I (Sadly) don't own Percy Jackson**

 **Snowballs- Tratie**

Travis Stoll looked around Camp Half-blood in the gently falling snow. Most of the time the weather was kept out but at Christmas snow was allowed in. Travis had seen mmany Christmases at Camp Half-blood and they were all magical. However none of them stood out as a memorable Christmas. They all just blurred into one. All of a sudden a snowball hit him on the back of his head jarring him from his thoughts.

"Connor!" he yelled turning round. There was no answer but he hasn't expected there to be one. Another snowball came out the woods and hit him straight in the face. Without thinking Travis ran into the woods in the direction of the snowball.

After about ten minutes of walking Travis started to get a bit nervous. No one seemed to be around. Suddenly a snowball flew out from behind a tree and crashed into his face. Travis jumped behind the bush and rugby tackled the person behind it to the ground

"K-Katie?" he asked staring at her. She just smiled at him. Travis quickly got of her. She stood up, brushed the snow of her and laughed.

"But... I thought" Travis said at loss for words. "Connor" he finished lamely.

"He's to busy snogging Miranda to throw snowballs at any one" Katie replied. Travis stared at her in shock. How come Connor could snog a child of Demeter when he couldn't?

"What was that?" Katie suddenly asked. Travis realised that he had just said his thoughts aloud and mentally slapped him self. He could feel his face getting hotter and hunt even though it was freezing.

"I know how you feel" Katie said. "I like this guy from the Hermes cabin but Miranda says I'm forbidden to snog him. Travis just stared at her.

" Who is this guy? " he managed to ask. Katie grabbed his collar pulling him close to her and kissed him. He kissed back sinking his hands into her chestnut brown hair. She tasted like strawberries. After a few minutes they broke apart.

"You" she whispered before kissing him again.

It was Travis' first memorable Christmas at Camp Half-blood.

 **AN: so that is the first one shot. I decided to start with Tratie as there my OTP. I have a Thaluke for tomorrow. Can you guys give me some ideas for Jeyna, Reyna/Octavian, Gruniper and Charlena,please. If there are any couples or people you would like to see tell me and I'll think about it. Also would you like some AUs in here as well? I have one in mind but if not I can post it as a separate one shot.**


	2. Memories (Thalia)

**AN: I have another Christmas one shot up! Yay! This one is very sad and might make you cry. (It made me cry)**

 **Disclaimer: if I owned Percy Jackson there would be a lot more Thaluke and we would all me crying much more than we did at peoples death.**

 **Memories ( Thalia)- Thaluke**

The firelight shone on the little girls face as she looked up at the two people she thought of as parents. Her big grey eyes widened.

"Why not?" she asked her voice trembling a little bit. "You can't not have Christmas"

Thalia and Luke looked at each other. They had never thought about Christmas on the streets. Neither of them could see how it would work. However they wouldn't be able to stand the disappointment on her face.

"We'll have Christmas" Thalia said making up her mind. Luke stared at her but she ignored him.

 _two weeks later_

Everything was set up for Christmas. They even had a makeshift tree and a small feast. It was a fun Christmas which featured them stuffing their faces and playing lots of fun but stupid party games. After a few games Luke went to sit under a tree. After a while Thalia went to sit next to him and opened her mouth to speak but a yell interrupted her.

"Mistletoe! You've got to kiss! You've got to kiss!" Annabeth yelled dancing round like a lunatic. It didn't take a genius to work out what she'd done.

"Annabeth" Thalia growled starting to get up. Luke grabbed her hand, pulled her down next to him and kissed her. Thalia melted into the kiss. Annabeth looked shocked that her plan had actually worked. After a few minutes they broke apart.

"Can we have a minute?" Luke asked. Annabeth nodded wide eyed. Luke led Thalia a good distance from the campsite.

"I love you Thals" he muttered.

"I love you too" Thalia muttered back. He kissed her again. This time they were interrupted by Annabeth yelling that they'd had much longer than a minute.

 _seven years later_

"You aren't Luke, I don't know you anymore " Thalia said as she pointed her Spear at the man she loved. Luke Castellan, her first kiss, her first crush, her first boyfriend and the first person to break her heart. She charged at him.

Thalia didn't listen to his pleads,she just focused on beating him to a pulp. Then she heard something that almost made her lower her spear.

"What was that?" she asked a dangerous edge to her voice.

"I love you Thals" he repeated. Thalia wanted to drop her spear run to him and kiss him but her head won the war inside her. She mustn't.

Instead she disarmed him and when he made a grab for her spear accidentally kicked him off the cliff.

"I love you too Luke" she whispered as she stared at his broken body on the rocks.

 _two centuries later_

Thalia Grace, the lintuenient of Artemis, stared at the fire thinking about the deaths of her friends. However the one she thought about the most was Luke's. Christmas just made it harder to bear.

Artemis walked over and sat down beside Thalia. She looked at the picture she was holding. It was one of her and Luke. Artemis then noticed the tear running down Thalia's cheek.

"After all this time?"

"Always"

 **AN: The ending of that is making me tear up. I don't think I can handle the feels. Next one will not be up tomorrow but hopefully it will be up on Friday. For my one shots do you think I should do AUs? I have one in mind but if you don't think I should then I can always post it as a separate one shot. I need ideas for Jeyna, Reyna/Octavian, Gruniper, Leyna and Charlena. If you have any please tell me and you will get that one shot dedicated to you. If you have a couple of people that you want me to do tell me and I will think about it. If your couple/people get used then you will get that one shot dedicated to you.**


	3. A new start

**AN:I said that this would be up a week ago and now I feel really bad. Sorry! (Que bad excuses) I had Spanish tests and Choir events. Once again, sorry! And the person who said about Snape ,yes I couldn't resist it but I was a wreck for about 10 minutes afterwards.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing except the plot.**

A new start - Liper

Piper McLean fell in love with Jason Grace the moment she saw him. The mist had given her fake memories but there was still a spark there. She could feel it. When he kissed her underneath the mistletoe that year she felt like her heart would float out of her body. That was her first new start.

4 years later Jason led Piper under the mistletoe and proposed. Piper said yes immediately. That was her second new start.

A year later Piper and Jason became husband and wife underneath the mistletoe. Piper's only wish was that Leo was there to see it. He had returned from the "dead" but had vanished after Calypso died. No one had seen him since. That was her third new start.

2 years later Jason quietly divorced her after realising that he didn't love her any more. She later found out that she was pregnant and had no way of supporting herself and her unborn baby. Her father helped as did Percy and Annabeth but it was hard. That was her fourth new start.

 _four years later_

Piper McLean looked at her four year old daughter, Pheobe, as she ripped open her presents. Pheobe looked nothing like Jason which helped heal Piper's broken heart. As Pheobe looked up, her face full of joy, the doorbell rang.

"I'll go and get that" Piper said getting up from the sofa. She walked over to the door and opened it. Standing on her doorstep was Leo Valdez.

"What?" she managed to ask.

"Hey, Beauty Queen" Leo said giving her his cheeky grin. "Can I come in?" Piper nodded and he stepped inside. Pheobe ran up and gave him a big hug.

Leo sat down on the sofa and Piper got up the courage to ask him where he'd been. It turned out that after Calypso died Leo had moved to Houston and opened a machine shop. He had just moved back to New York and had visited Jason yesterday but Reyna had been rather cold towards him and he'd come to Piper's for Christmas.

Christmas was really fun with Leo's silly jokes and inventions. Pheobe seemed to love him. As they where watching Elf Piper snuggled into his chest. He played with her hair.

"I've never really got over Jason" Piper muttered feeling tears sprinted to her eyes.

"Just like I've never really gotten over Calypso" Leo muttered back. He lifted Piper's chin up. "Maybe we could heal each others heart" he said before kissing her. Piper felt true sparks this time. They where unlike anything she'd felt with Jason.

"Mom!" Pheobe yelled interrupting them. Leo left soon after. A little later Piper put Pheobe to bed. As she kissed her goodnight Pheobe whispered that she wouldn't mind having Leo as a step- father. Piper just smiled.

That was her fifth and final new start.

 **AN: I hope you liked that! Thanks to all the favourites, followers and reviewers! They make my day. Next one will be a Percabeth! I don't know when it will be up but I hope that it will be soon .**

 **Would you like AUs in this story? I have one in mind but if not I can post it as a separate one shot.**

 **Can you give me ideas for Jeyna, Gruniper, Charlena, Leyna, Caleo and Reyna/Octavian? If your idea gets used you will get that story dedicated to you. If there is a couple/ people who you would like to see tell me and I'll think about it. If your couple/people get used that story will be dedicated to you.**


	4. Wish you were here

**AN: This ones a Percabeth! To Eeveecat1248: I'm sorry that you don't like it anymore. If you want to give any suggestions for ones you would like to see then please tell me.**

Wish you were here- Percabeth

Annabeth Chase looked up at the mistletoe hanging above her head. She leaped up and pulled it down. She stared at it before throwing it to the ground. Annabeth tried not to think of what Percy would do if he was there.

He would of taken advantage of it and kissed her. It would have been wonderful. But Hera had to go and kidnap him...

Tears sprung to her eyes and she furiously blinked them away. She couldn't think of him without bursting into tears. But she knew that they would find him. They had to. If not then she would march up to Olympus and slap Hera.

Dimly she wondered what Percy would say. He'd probably just laugh and tell her to do it. He could always make her laugh. That was one of the things she loved most about him.

"Wish you were here , Seaweed Brain" she whispered before breaking down completely.

 **AN:that is the shortest one of these that I have written. However I hope you liked it. It's getting much harder to write sad things when you're excited for Christmas and I am also excited for my birthday tomorrow! I would love a really nice review.( Hint,Hint)**

 **Do you think that I should put AUs in this? I have one in mind but I can always post it as a separate one shot.**

 **I need ideas for Caleo,Jeyna, Leyna, Reyna/Octavian, Gruniper and Charlena. If you have any ideas please tell me.**

 **If there is anyone you would like to see tell me and I'll think about it.**


	5. A past life

**AN: Thank you to the guest who gave ideas for Charlena and Jeyna. Hopefully I will be able to use one of them before Christmas is over. (I will update this on Boxing Day though) If you want to see what couples I ship then go to my profile. (Because I'm lazy and can't be bothered to type them out here)**

 **To Petesmurf: Thanks. I don't have joint birthday and Christmas presents but I am okay with it if people just get me a Christmas present and don't know that it's my birthday.**

 **To Daisy Party: the Percabeth one was set when Percy had been kidnapped by Hera. I thought that was obvious.**

 **A past life - Hazel/Sammy**

Sammy Valdez laughed the crisp sound filling the empty corridors at St Agnes Academy for coulered children and Indians. He looked at Hazel and gave her a cheeky grin. Hazel shyly smiled back.

"What's up?" Sammy asked. "You're not normally this shy". Hazel looked away avoiding the question. How could she tell her best friend about her crush on him?

" Money's tight at home " she said hoping that he believed her. There was no reason not to. To her relief Sammy nodded.

"You can always come to mine" he offered. Hazel shook her head knowing that she couldn't accept. All of a sudden Sammy darted forwards and kissed her on her cheek.

"Mistletoe" he called over his shoulder as he ran away. Hazel stood there in shock for a few seconds before running after him.

 _about seventy years later_

Hazel stared at the floor of the Hades cabin at Camp Half-blood tears selling up in her eyes. She missed Sammy. Yes, she had a loving boyfriend but Sammy had been her first love and she would never forget him. She just wished that she would be able to see him again someday

 **AN: another short oone Has anyone noticed that it is hard to write sad things when you are excited. This will most likely be the last one with a sad ending. Next one will be a couple that is in the summary but I haven't written a story for them yet.**

 **Would you like AUs in here? I have one in mind but if you don't want them I can post it as a separate one shot.**

 **Can you give ideas for Frazel, Leyna, Caleo, Gruniper and Reyna/Octavian? If you're idea gets used you will get that one shot dedicated to you.**

 **Do you have any ideas for couples that I could use? Tell me and if that couple gets used then I will dedicate that one shot to you.**


	6. Memories (Nico)

**AN: This one has the same lay out as MMemories (Thalia). If your not sure on that check out Chapter 2. However I have tried to give this one a bit more of a happy ending. I am getting a bit tired of writing lots of sad Christmas one shots.**

 **To Allison (guest): You're Jeyna idea was exactly the same as the other one I received. So I will do that one next and it might be the last one for this year.**

 **To Petesmurf: I like the Caleo and Frazel idea and I will use them. Though it will most likely be next year. Leyna is Leo and Reyna and I was a bit shocked and surprised at first I eventually grew to like it. You could go and check out some Leyna stories and see what you think. Don't worry you don't have to give suggestions for everything.**

 **Memories (Nico)- Solangelo**

Nico tugged on his elder sister's arm as they ran through the streets of Washington DC. People smiled to see the two children playing but the smiles quickly vanished. It was a time of war. There was little happiness to be found.

Eventually they came to a stop. They looked at each other and started laughing. They where happy and they didn't have a care in the world. However soon their lives where going to be drastically changed.

 _about seventy years later_

Nico sank to the ground tears running down his cheeks. Now that he had stopped running grief consumed him. Why had no one thought to tell him that his sister was dead?

 _four years later_

Will Solace placed his arm around the shoulders of the sobbing boy. Nico turned into his chest and Will wrapped his arms round him. He couldn't stand to see his boyfriend like this yet he knew that just being there was the best he could do.

 _6 years later_

Will picked up his adopted daughter, Angelica Ingham. She leaned against his chest clearly tired. He walked to her room and sat her down on her bed.

"Can you make the nightmares go away?" she asked looking up at him with big pleading black eyes. Once again he was surprised at her remarkable resemblance to Nico.

"I don't know" he said. "What are they about?"

"I am on this quest kind of thing with Uncle Percy, Auntie Thalia, Grover and someone else who I don't know. Then we come to a junkyard and I go inside this metal giant. I then come to a river and I wake up." she looked up at him slightly scared. Will didn't know what to say.

"Maybe they'll go away now that you've told me" he said. It seemed to reassure her and she went to sleep.

He walked out to talk to Nico. He told Nico everything that Angelica had told him. Nico stared at him in shock.

"But... But that means she's the recantation of Bianca Di Angelo"

 **AN: I hope I didn't upset you to much with the ending as it can go both ways. I know that this idea is a bit of a cliché but I just love the idea of Nico coming across the recantation of his sister. The next one of these will be Jeyna and it will be a follow up to A new start. (Chapter 3) It will most likely be up on Boxing Day.**

 **If you have any ideas for Leyna, Gruniper, Reyna/Octavian or Tyson/Ella please tell me.**

 **If there are any couples that you want to see? If there is tell me and I will think about it.**


	7. The other side of the story

**AN: Boxing Day today! Did you get everything you wanted for Christmas? I got most of the things that I wanted. I also created a cover art for this story because I woke up at 5 yesterday. This chapter is slightly different to the others and it is dedicated to two guests who gave me the idea. It is a continuation of A new start (Chapter 3) so you might need to read that one first.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the cover image and the plot of the one shots.**

 **The other side of the story**

To however is reading this

As Christmas is a time of forgiveness, love and charity. I am writing this letter in the hope that I can get some of this guilty feeling of my chest.

I thought that I loved Piper. I really did. I regret some of the decisions that I made now. I led her on making her believe that I loved her and then I left her. I tore her heart apart. At least she's found happiness now and I can stop feeling so guilty.

The guilt mainly started when Annabeth told me that Piper was pregnant with my child. I thought that it was a lie so that I would take Piper back. Therefore I was never involved with my child's upbringing. I deeply regret that.

However I am truly happy with Reyna. With Reyna there is some sort of spark and magic that I never felt before with Piper. I don't know why I never realised it before.

I remember Leo turning up eight years after Calypso died. I was angry and may have yelled a little bit. However it was inside and once I had calmed Leo told us where he had been.

After Calypso had died Leo had gone to Houston and started a machine shop. He had now moved back to New York and was opening a machine shop here.

Reyna was quite frosty towards him. I guess that she still hasn't forgiven for firing on New Rome. Because he could sense this Leo said that he was going to Piper's for Christmas day.

It feels good to get all of this of my chest. And if you're reading this could you find it in your heart to forgive me, please? Christmas is a time for forgiveness after all.

Yours sincerely

Jason Grace

 **AN: I didn't actually have anyone say that the didn't like Jason in the other one. It just felt right to do this.**

 **Thank you to all the reviewers, faverouiters,followers and readers. You are awesome! This probably has to be my most popular story so I will be continuing. However that won't be until the 1st of December next year. You can tell me which couples that you would like to see in the future and I will try and include them. I will also try to be more organised next year. If it seems like to long a wait you could also read my other stories to make the time pass quicker.**

 **Until next year**

 **88wiseowls**

 **I almost forgot, Happy New Year!**


End file.
